


All Bets Are Off

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Betting, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), F/M, Gen, Ligur Lives (Good Omens), Ligur's eyes change color based on emotion, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Canon, the ligur/michael is only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Ligur and Michael had a habit of making bets, even before the fall. Not much has changed.A.k.a Five times Michael won a bet against Ligur and the one time she didn't
Relationships: Ligur & Michael (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinia/gifts).



> Hiii! Thank you all for stopping by! This is a gift for Arinia as part of the good omens holiday swap! I hope everyone else reading enjoys it as well <3  
> I gotta say, back channels is now one of my rarepair ships, I think they make a great work together.

It starts, as it will end, in a garden. With a bet. 

A few hours ago a man and a woman had left Eden, clinging to each other as they wore their shame and set out into the large and dangerous world beyond the tall walls of the garden. A few hours ago an angel and a demon had stood on the top of the wall, watching Adam slay a lion, and forming the start of a friendship that would, some day down the road, save everything. But they had gone with the rain, and now a different angel and demon stood on top of that wall.

“Bet ya three stones they don’t make it past sunrise,” the demon said. His voice _sounded_ like he had stones in his throat. It was a grating, grumbling voice. One that the angel knew all too well.

“Seven,” the angel said, straightening her back and quirking one eyebrow as she stared out at the horizon, at the small pillar of smoke that signaled the humans’ position.

The demon cracked a smile and reached behind his back. He pulled out a fist and opened it. In his palm were seven rocks, polished and chipped away to be particularly appealing shapes. A few years later, humans would find some of these rocks and use the design to build arrows. But at that moment, they were a simple betting system. One that Ligur the demon and Michael the angel and created back when demons didn’t even exist.

Michael’s eyes cut over, looking down at the stones in Ligur’s hand. His face was generally the same, just a small smile there as his eyes spoke for him, shining a brilliant orange. She smiled back at him. Ligur had never been very good at making bets. He was always down in Eden, back in the old days, collecting more stones to bet against Michael because she always kept winning. He seemed to be under the notion that now that he was a demon, he’d be any better at it.

“You’re on,” Michael said, looking back out at the desert. She saw Ligur smirk out of the corner of her eye, and she fought the feeling in her chest that urged her closer. Ligur was the enemy now. He had been the enemy before, but in more of a playful ‘I must be better than you’ way. It was why he fell, after all. Pride and all that. 

But Michael _was_ better than Ligur. And the fact that she stood there as an angel and he did not just proved that. And when the sun rose over the horizon, and Adam and Eve and their future child were still alive and healthy, Michael knew that nothing had changed. Ligur may be a demon now, but nothing had really changed. He was still bad at betting. And as long as no one was around to hear it, he was still her friend. Maybe more.

-

Neither of them would like to admit it, but it seemed that their little system of betting rocks with one another for fun and seeped down to the humans. When confronted about it a few years later, they each would take credit for it, of course. 

Michael made a glowing report about how the invention of betting was a way to help suss out the good humans from the bad. After all, betting was not a good thing. And so humans that refused betting were clearly on the path of righteousness. And therefore the angels would not have to waste their precious time worrying over humans who did.

Ligur told Hell all about how he had made it as a temptation. Demons now had something extra to work with, a new temptation that could get so many more souls for their dark lord. 

Ligur’s made more sense. But Michael wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she was going to ignore him and go about her job. She had major miracles to perform, reports to follow up on, a whole nation to fight for. And she took that job seriously. After all, humans were still God’s greatest creation. And she was going to protect them no matter what.

And Michael truly loved all of the humans under her charge, as long as they remained faithful. She fought for them. She led them away from temptation. She made sure that the angels stationed on Earth did everything in their power to keep the humans safe and pure. And then something...interesting happened.

Michael did not question the Almighty. That was not her place. But when God told Abraham to take his son to Mount Moriah and sacrifice him, Michael had to believe that something else was up. God may have been tetchy in the past with less-than-perfect humans, but as far as Michael knew, there was nothing wrong with Abraham and his family. And Issac, she figured, had so much more of a future.

“A bit dark,” a familiar voice said behind her. 

Michael did not turn around. She stayed off to the side, conveniently hidden from view as she watched Abraham bind Issac to the sacrificial rock. She was waiting. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the big reveal, the punchline. 

“I told them,” Ligur continued. “She has no more care for the humans than she does us.”

“Do not speak so in my presence,” Michael warned him. True, nothing had changed. But not seeing each other every day as they used to had certainly shifted a few things. “The Almighty cares nothing for you but Her love for humans is unrivaled.”

“Right,” Ligur said. “That’s why she’s doing this.” He nodded over at the scene before them. Abraham and Issac both looked completely calm, as if nothing was a miss. The sun glinted off the blade of the knife in Abraham’s hand.

“I’m sure She has a plan,” Michael said. She gulped. After all, Heaven was right. God was right. If she wanted Abraham to sacrifice Issac then that was right.

Michael missed the look that Ligur gave her. She didn’t see the dark blue of his eyes as he studied her. She didn’t know that all those years as friends had made him an expert at reading her. Subtle shifts in body language told him the story he needed to know. Michael was not at all happy about this. And she was looking for an out.

And, well, Ligur was always bad at betting.

He sniffed. “Bet you ten stones he goes through with it.”

“What?” Michael asked, finally tearing her eyes off the raised, wavering hand, and looking at Ligur.

“It’s probably another test or something,” Ligur said with a shrug. “Humans are bad at those, I’ve found. Haven’t you noticed?”

Michael nodded. They were bad at tests. And it was Michael’s job to save them. Wasn’t it?

“You’re on,” she said, before rushing forward, making herself known and stopping Abraham just before the tip went down. 

She explained it to them. It _was_ all a test. And Abraham had passed. He proved his fear and loyalty and he was exempt from his obligation. Any sacrifice would do, Michael explained. And, as if by miracle, a ram came rounding the corner as Michael returned to her passive observation.

“I believe that means I win,” she said, smiling smugly over at Ligur. 

Ligur smirked and nodded as he watched Abraham release Issac and prepare the ram for sacrifice. “I suppose so,” he said. 

He dug out the ten stones and handed them over. Just the smaller ones he had, not much. 

When confronted about it, they would each call it a win. Michael would say that, as God had not said anything about the event, it was clearly true, and she was just following out the way of things. Ligur would claim that he had properly tempted an angel into going against what God said. 

Michael’s made more sense. But Ligur wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

-

Neither Michael nor Ligur liked spending a lot of time on Earth. Yes, Michael loved humans as she did and would do her job to protect them and guide them towards the light. But living with them was horrid, and she was very glad the field agents did most of that work. She would, when the fancy struck her, go to Castle Sant'Angelo, and search among the weak and weary in the church. Those who she knew to be faithful and good would wake finding their woes were gone. 

The amount of good and faithful souls she encountered seemed to decrease day by day. Her field agents all cited different reasons for it, but one of the common, largest reasons was the Colosseum. All of that fighting led to a lot of sin. Greed for money you could win on bets. Wrath for losing a fight. Envy over power you did not have. Even Lust lived there, with the outfits that gladiators donned, their bronzed skin on display for the crowd. 

And it was no surprise to Michael to find Ligur there. His eyes blazed a fiery red as he watched the arena below him.

“Of course,” Michael said, taking the seat next to Ligur as a fight waged on below them. “You’re behind this.”

“We’re behind this,” Ligur suggested his eyes shifting to a bit of a pink. “After all, humans saw our little game going on and simply decided to get in on the fun. This,” he gestured to the stadium around them, “is half yours.”

Michael frowned at him. She had nothing to do with this. Ligur had been the one to come to her with that first bet, all those years ago in heaven. Back when his name made sense and there was no wrong is a friendly wager. Just because Michael had humored him did not put her at fault.

Besides, Michael didn’t believe in fun. Fun was just another word for sin. Michael did not have fun. Fun was a four letter word. 

“I hope you’re happy with yourself,” Michael said, avoiding looking at Ligur as she watched the fighting. One gladiator had the other on the run. He was making all kinds of defensive plays. Without a proper foothold, he would not have a chance. 

“Always am,” Ligur replied. “Unless I’m beating you at something. Then I’m downright giddy.” Nothing about his voice ever led one to believe Ligur even knew what happy was. Neither did his usually stoic face. But the glint of yellow in his eyes at some times would suggest it.

“Seeing as how that hasn’t happened, I’m terribly sorry you have yet to feel such joy,” Michael said. 

Ligur just huffed, the two of them watching the scene play out.

“How about a bet of our own?” Michael said. She watched as people passed money and paper around. She lied and said it wasn’t the reason for her question. “I bet you that the man in the yellow will win.” She pointed down at the defensive gladiator.

Ligur laughed. “How much? Wouldn’t want to rob you blind, of course.”

Michael just smiled at him. “Oh. No stones. If I win, you have to put an end to these fights.”

“And when I win?” Ligur asked. He had one eyebrow raised. 

“Entertaining the possibility of that happening for a brief moment,” Michael said, “I suppose I could owe you a...favor?”

Ligur's mouth twitched into the suggestion of a smile. His eyes went orange. He liked when people owed him favors. Meant he could do whatever he wanted with that. A lot of freedom, a favor was. 

“You’re on,” he said. “And no funny business.”

“No funny business,” Michael agreed, shaking his hand. What she had really meant was no _more_ funny business. As funny business had already happened. And said funny business led to the yellow gladiator finding a literal foothold in the floor of the area that he could use to leverage his body forward, leading to a victory over his opponent.

Ligur grumbled, his eyes fading to a dull green. Michael stood up, dusting herself off as if she was covered in filth just by sitting next to him. “Don’t feel too bad,” she told him. “I’m sure you’ll win one day.

Michael smiled, pleased as punch, and patted Ligur on the shoulder as she went. A little later that week there would be a fire. It would damage the Colosseum and halt the fighting for a while. But humans had the uncanny knack for rebuilding things. So then there was an earthquake and that certainly seemed to put a stop to things. Well. It put a stop to the gladiator fights. There were still other sorts of events that went on in that arena. But Ligur did nothing to stop them. After all, the bet had only been about the gladiators.

-

The fourteenth century wasn’t exactly the height of human invention. But the things they did with churches...Michael had to admit, it was a good time. What wasn’t a good time was having to drag herself to some tavern because one of her field agents had seen Ligur lurking around there. 

He was a lurker, that one. And it had practically become Michael’s job to see what his lurking got him up to. But Ligur was not lurking at this tavern. He was sitting among a group of men that were shouting at one another, waving money in the air as dice were rolled across the table. 

With a quirked eyebrow, Michael ventured over. 

“Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat, lads,” one of the men said. The table laughed, but Ligur, who sat against the window, just studied Michael with orange eyes. 

“What do you say, love?” Ligur asked. He picked the dice up and shook them. “Fancy a game of chance?”

Michael rolled her eyes. There was nothing for her to do here. Ligur was just playing with souls already damned. As long as he was leaving the good ones alone, he was free to do as he wished. It wasn’t like the men at the table could be _more_ sinful.

Michael dragged a chair over in response, keeping her gaze locked on Ligur. The table quieted down as she sat. The men could feel the tension between them, even though no one knew the true nature of their past relationship. The one they wouldn’t admit to anyone, let alone themselves.

Michael placed three coins on the table. They had finally gotten around to understanding money. Ligur nodded and shook the dice more in his hand, before letting them loose on the table. 

The two dice bounced and rolled around as all eyes watched. But Michael never intended to play a game of chance. Nothing, she decided, was every really up to chance, and all she had to do was take matters into her own hands.

Only matters were also being taken into Ligur’s hands. 

The dice landed cocked, balancing perfectly on the edge. If they fell one way, Michael would win, and the other, Ligur would. The two looked at each other. Neither gave hint of giving up. Ligur’s orange eyes were turning towards pink, probably edging close to red. 

One of the men banged a fist on the table. The dice remained steady. 

“Hey,” he grunted. “These dice are loaded.” He pointed at Ligur. “You cheated.”

Ligur’s attention was drawn to him, the dice falling to the table in Michael’s favor. She smiled, scooping up her winnings. A simple wave of her hand calmed the crowd. It was really a necessary action, she figured. A fight wasn’t very angelic, and she was just helping them towards the light. 

“I had that handled,” Ligur said. His eyes were a fully recognized red as he glared at her. She knew he was probably looking forward to the whole tavern-fight scene. Michael had caught him in a few of them before. Not that she was looking to watch him fight or anything.

“I’m sure you did,” Michael said. She stood up, her winnings tucked neatly away in a little pouch that she had saved just for him. It was getting rather full. “And I’m sure you’ll have plenty more opportunities to cause a ruckus.”

She gave him a curt little smile and stood up. He would, after all, have plenty of time to gamble and fight if this little dip of human advancement continued

But soon after that, gambling became less fun. It started when some king got the funny idea to ban gambling. But just on those who actually enjoyed it. Oh the wealthy could live it up as a pass time as much as they wanted. But Ligur’s crew and others like them were quickly run out. 

Humans became rather boring after that. And Ligur decided to settle himself down in Hell, doing important work that didn’t involve having to go up to Earth. And Michael, for as much as she refused to admit it, spent as little time on Earth after that as she could. But it was certainly not because Ligur had made Earth interesting. Not in the slightest.

-

Time passed. And it passed slowly and without much gusto. But then the word got out. It was finally happening. Armageddon was on the way. 

“Are you sure you’ve given it to the right demon for the job?” Michael asked. She was on the phone with Ligur. After all, nothing had changed. “Crowley isn’t exactly…” she hummed, unsure how to finish her thought. Crowley was a very good demon, if Aziraphale’s reports were anything to go by. But Aziraphale was even better at thwarting him, half of why he was still down there. She worried that in a misguided attempt to do the right thing, Aziraphale would thwart Crowley yet again in reference to his insistence that he try to influence the child towards the light.

“Don’t worry about that,” Ligur said. “Crowley may be flashy, but he gets the job done. He’ll get it done.”

Michael smiled. She looked around her, but the room was still empty. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?” 

She could practically hear the orange of his eyes through his voice. “What’s that now? You think your rutty little angel can stop him?”

“I bet they’re going to mess it up somehow,” Michael said. She laughed, despite herself. “Watch him name that hell hound of yours Fluffy.”

Ligur’s chuckle was dark and excited. “You’re on, angel wings. And don’t go expecting me to let you off the hook when everything goes according to plan.”

Eleven years passed. Eleven years and, for as much as Michael wanted it all to go off without a hitch, she was starting to worry that Ligur would win. Aziraphale had made his ‘valiant’ effort to bring the Antichrist to their side. But it failed, obviously. As it was doomed to. 

But then something interesting happened. The child they had spent eleven years waiting for turned out to...not be the Antichrist. And for as much as Michael was furious and angry and worried about where the real Antichrist was, she had to be a little bit happy. After all. She won the bet. 

-

Eden. It changed a lot. The last time Michael was here, it was lush and vibrant, green and alive. But without the humans there to care for it, it had fallen apart. The plants had turned brown and weak. Most of the animals had died out with the plants, and more animals died out with them gone. It wasn’t beyond repair. But left alone, it soon would be.

Michael walked through the patches of vegetation, hand running absentmindedly over withered leaves. There was a patch not far ahead that was once an open meadow. But now it was just a mass of barren waste.

Michael sighed and knelt down before the smooth patch of land. She reached into her pocket and pulled out five stones, polished and chipped away at to create appealing shapes. She placed them in a line over the ground. She could practically hear Ligur’s voice in her head. 

_”Bet ya five stones you’ll come back before I do.”_

“I suppose you win this time,” Michael said. She ran her fingers over the dirt around the stones. “Old friend.”

“Well,” a grovel-like voice pitched with a deep tone said. “It was about time that happened.”

Michael jumped up and turned around. Ligur was there. _Ligur_ was there. “I-I don’t...how?” Michael asked. She looked him over, up and down, as if expecting him to be a fake. An illusion sent to torment her. 

Ligur shrugged a bit and looked around. “Was hoping you could tell me,” he ruffed out.

They stood there, staring at one another. Ligur’s eyes were a strange mix of blue and green, but hints of red were starting to peek through. No. Hints of pink

“Something must have happened,” Michael said. She wanted to look away. She felt she should. But the things she had once been sure of no longer seemed true. So maybe that feeling was also false. “A lot of things got...reset.”

Ligur scoffed, more of that pink coming through. “Hard thing to reset, that.”

The words ‘and I’m glad it was’ got stuck in the back of Michael’s throat. Maybe she could feel them, but admitting them was another thing entirely.

“Well,” she decided. “Stranger things have been known to happen.”

“Ah, don’t be like that,” Ligur said. He grunted. “Just cause you lost one bet.”

Michael opened her mouth then snapped it shut, glaring at him. “It won’t happen again, I can assure you.”

“Bet ya it will.”

Michael smiled, the pink in Ligur’s eyes fully realized, his chameleon matching like a gentle blush. She smiled because nothing had changed. Not a damn thing.


End file.
